


Sisters

by eleventhousandstars



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Angst, Prison, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventhousandstars/pseuds/eleventhousandstars
Summary: Valentina looks away. She doesn’t want to look at her sister. She can’t bear to see her sister like this. She doesn’t want to think about where she is. She doesn’t want to think about where her sister is.___Valentina visits Eva in prison for the first time.





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few weeks after the finale episode. 
> 
> Intended as a prequel to my other fic - 'And all the problems that we dance around (are hanging in the midnight air)' and set the day before the events of that fic, but you don't have to have read that fic to understand this one :)

‘Val.’

‘What?’ Valentina glances up at her sister. 

Eva opens her mouth to say something and then shuts it again quickly. 

Valentina looks away. She doesn’t want to look at her sister. She can’t bear to see her sister like this. She doesn’t want to think about where she is. She doesn’t want to think about where her sister is.

She doesn’t want to think about what her sister has done. 

She doesn’t want to think about how Eva is locked up in prison indefinitely. 

Valentina considers squeezing her eyes tight shut. 

But instead, she begins to stare intently at the glass screen in front of her. She focuses on the glass so she can’t think about anything else. She’s doing what Camilo taught her to do if she begun to feel panicked, focus on something else to distract her mind while she calmed down. 

The glass was really dirty. A layer of dust and dirt had collected at the bottom of the glass screen, where it met a narrow ledge and the glass was covered in scratches and marks, which were amplified and highlighted by the harsh spotlight that sat on the ceiling above and behind Valentina’s head. 

Valentina glanced around quickly. It wasn’t only the glass that was dirty, the whole room looked aged and battered. The chair she was sitting on was wobbly, a metal leg twisted out of shape and the paint on the walls was cracking and peeling away. 

How could that be? Valentina knew that the prison was only built and opened 10 years ago, but this room looked like it had been around for longer than that. It had collected the bruises and the dust of a place that was a hundred years old, not ten years old. And Valentina remembered how she was encouraged by the fact the prison was only ten years old, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad for Eva. 

Although, she knew that prison wasn’t meant to be an enjoyable experience, Valentina at least hoped that Eva was as comfortable as she could be. 

Valentina seemed to get a grand tour of the place on her way to this visiting room, having had to walk down numerous hallways, through a waiting room, down more hallways, another waiting room and then one final hallway before getting to this room. She could tell by the huge visitor’s car park that the prison complex was large, but she hadn’t expected to walk that far. And she didn’t even see any cells on her journey. Just hallways and waiting rooms that could have been anywhere, in a school or a hospital. Going through a security system that could rival an airports was the only harsh reminder to Valentina that she was visiting in a prisoner, in a prison.

But because the only things she saw were bland corridors and waiting rooms, Valentina had no idea if Eva’s cell was cleaner than this horrible, tiny, dirty room. And she didn’t know how the hell she was supposed to ask. She didn’t want to be there. She didn’t want Eva be here. 

Valentina’s right leg starts to bounce. 

Up down up down up down up down up down.

Up down up down up down up down up down up down.

She doesn’t want to think about Eva being here.

Her leg starts to move more quickly. 

Up down updown updown updown updown updown. 

Suddenly, Valentina senses that Eva is talking and quickly stops bouncing her leg and looks up at her sister. 

‘I just don’t understand why you came to see me if all you’re going to do is sit there with your arms folded and not even look at me.’ 

Valentina looked away again as Eva continued. 

‘Val, are you not going to say anything to me?’ Eva said, clearly frustrated. 

Valentina continued to look away and started to bite her lip, feeling her sister staring at her. 

‘Val, I don’t get it.’ Eva huffed, ‘I don’t get why you came to see me because you clearly would much rather prefer to be anywhere else–’

‘Well Eva, you’re correct. I would in fact prefer to be anywhere else in the world than here right now.’ Valentina snapped and she looked up at Eva.

But Valentina instantly regrets being so harsh when she sees the tears that quickly form in Eva’s eyes. 

‘Sorry, sorry, Eva, I – I…’ Valentina says before trailing off and looking away again. 

Valentina refocuses her attention on the dust on the glass. 

The bouncing of her leg resumes. 

Up down up down up down. 

Up down up down up down. 

‘I understand, Val.’ Eva wipes her eyes quickly and leans forward and rests her arms on the ledge by the glass partition, trying to be as close to her younger sister as she can possibly get, ‘I understand that it’s hard to see me like this.’ 

Valentina instinctively rolls her tongue over her teeth and then her mouth twitches anxiously. 

‘But I thought you’d at least like to talk to me?’

Eva’s words hang heavy in the air for a minute. 

Valentina looks up slowly and uncrosses her arms. She takes a deep breath and the bouncing of her leg stops slowly.

‘I – I don’t know what I’m supposed to say.’ Valentina admits quietly, before glancing away again. 

There’s no reply from Eva as Valentina looks down at the dust again. 

What did her sister do to deserve sitting here in this room? In this horrible, dirty, squalid place that obviously had never been cleaned? 

Oh, right, yeah.

Eva betrayed Valentina. She betrayed her father. She betrayed her family. She betrayed the family business. 

Maybe Eva deserves to be locked up here for forever. 

Slowly, Valentina can feel her right leg start to move anxiously again. 

Up down up down up down. 

Up down up down up down. 

She tries not to think about why Eva was there. 

But she feels her chest start to tighten. She feels sweat appear on her brow. She feels her hands starting to feel heavy, she feels her head hurting, she can sense her head spinning and her thoughts spiralling and – 

‘Val!’ Eva exclaims loudly, concern clearly evident in her voice. She shifts forward in her seat, sensing her sister is close to having a panic attack, ‘Val!’ Eva shouts again. 

Valentina quickly snaps out of it at the sound of her sister shouting her name for the second time. 

She breathes in suddenly. 

She’s relieved to get oxygen in her lungs and breathes out quickly and then sucks in air again. 

She hadn’t even realised she was holding her breath. 

She inhales and exhales again, trying to calm herself down. 

Inhale in.

Exhale out. 

In. 

Out. 

In. 

Out.

In…

Out…

In…

Out…

‘Sorry…’ Valentina says quietly as her breathing returns to normal, ‘I – I don’t know why I’m the one freaking out here.’ 

‘It’s ok.’ Eva says quickly, in a caring, reassuring voice. 

Valentina looks up and then decides to lean forward, rests her arms on the shelf and is about to take Eva’s hand when she remembers there’s a glass screen keeping them apart. 

She just wants to hold her sister’s hand but there’s a fucking glass screen in the way. 

‘Will there always be this thing in the way?’ Valentina asks, laughing quietly. 

‘I don’t know.’ Comes the honest reply from her sister. 

‘It’s really fucking annoying.’ 

A small smile tugs on the corners of Eva’s mouth. 

‘I know.’ 

‘I just want to hold your fucking hand.’ Valentina breathes out quietly. 

Eva smiles.

Valentina adjusts her chair so that she can be closer, but there is no getting closer. 

The glass is in the way. 

This stupid sheet of glass. 

It’s permeated by small holes so they can at least hear each other. 

But Valentina just wants to hold Eva’s hand. 

‘This thing is so stupid!’ Valentina exclaims as she bangs twice on the glass and it vibrates rigorously both times. 

Valentina starts sobbing and wants to curl in on herself but then hears her sister shout her name. 

‘Valentina!’ Eva chastises her, ‘Please!’

Valentina blinks quickly to clear the tears from her eyes and gulps when she suddenly remembers where they are.

Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea. 

There’s a guard on duty behind Eva. But he hadn't reacted to Valentina’s outburst. His face shows no emotion. 

Valentina quickly turns to look at the guard standing behind her. 

Her face is unfazed too. As if she’s seen people react more violently than banging their fists up against the glass partition.

Valentina turns back to her sister and quickly glances up at the guard standing behind Eva before speaking, finally deciding to actually say something to her sister.

‘How is it here?’ Valentina asks softly, nervously watching Eva’s face. 

‘Tough.’ Eva answers quickly. 

Valentina takes a deep breath. 

‘Do the – do the other people here – do the other prisoners treat you nicely?’ 

‘Val I – I don’t see anybody else.’ Eva explains, ‘I’m being kept apart from the others.’ 

‘But why? You didn’t murder anyone?’ Valentina asks curiously. She knows that Guille or her dad has probably explained this to here, but she can’t recall the answer. 

‘There’s some talk about how the media could easily pay a prisoner to get hold of some information on me… and they’re also worried I wouldn’t be safe, they’re – they’re worried someone might kill me.’

‘Oh.’ Valentina looked down. 

‘Because of my involvement with… with the drug cartels.’ Eva continues. 

Valentina’s mouth twitches anxiously. She had almost forgotten that part. 

Eva moves ever closer to Valentina; her face is almost touching the partitioning screen. 

‘But they’re doing the right thing, Val. They’re just trying to protect me and - and…’ Eva trails off. She can’t quite bring herself to say the next two words. 

Valentina looks up. 

‘So, the guards treat you nicely?’ 

‘Yes.’ Eva nods fervently, ‘They do.’ 

Valentina takes a deep breath and shifts forward in her seat slightly.

‘Is the food ok?’

‘It’s alright.’ Eva admits truthfully. 

‘And how’s – how’s your baby?’ 

Valentina glances down at Eva’s stomach, still not quite believing there’s a human growing in there. Still not quite believing that her future niece or nephew is growing inside of her sister. 

Eva smiles and instinctively holds her stomach with her hands, even though there’s not much to hold yet. 

‘They’re doing great, thank you.’ 

Valentina looks up and nervously runs her tongue over her chapped lips. 

‘And how are you?’ 

Eva doesn’t get a chance to open her mouth to answer because the guard behind Valentina steps up to the glass. 

‘Two minutes left of this visit .’ The guard announces in a monotone voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked angst, because that's all this fic was!
> 
> If anyone has got an idea for a more imaginative title please let me know :)


End file.
